The present disclosure relates to a touch sensing device and a touchscreen device.
A touchscreen device, such as a touchscreen or a touch pad, is a data input device attached to a display device so as to provide an intuitive user interface, and has recently been widely applied to various electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and navigation devices. Particularly, as demand for smartphones has been recently increased, touchscreens have been increasingly employed therein, since they are able to provide users with various data input methods in a limited form factor.
Touchscreens used in portable devices may be mainly divided into resistive type touchscreens and capacitive type touchscreens, depending on the manner in which touches are sensed therein. Among these, capacitive type touchscreens have advantages of a relatively long lifespan and ease in the implementation of various types of data input and gestures therefor, and thus it has been increasingly employed. It is especially easy to implement a multi-touch interfaces with capacitive type touchscreens, as compared to resistive type touchscreens, and thus, capacitive type touchscreens are widely used in smartphones and the like.
Capacitive type touchscreens include a plurality of electrodes having a predetermined pattern and the electrodes form a plurality of nodes in which changes in capacitance are generated due to touches. The nodes provided on a two-dimensional plane generate changes in self-capacitance or changes in mutual-capacitance due to touches. Coordinates of touches may be calculated by applying a weighted average calculation method or the like to changes in the capacitance occurring in the nodes.
Recently, applications allowing touchscreen devices to detect various types of gesture are being developed for increased user convenience. To this end, techniques of forming capacitance in wide areas around electrodes and of detecting minute changes in capacitance are required.